My demon
by LightHeats
Summary: Quand tout semble se noircir, que l'on devient notre pire ennemie, il aura toujours une personne pour venir nous chercher pour nous ramener vers le droit chemin, séché notre peine et nous sauver de nos démons.


Nom : My demos

Type : SongOS

Couple : NarutoxSasukexNaruto

Rating : T

disclaimer : Naruto appartient a Masashi Kishimoto la musique utilise "My demons" appartient au groupe Starset, rien ne m'appartient excepté ce OS qui est sortie de ma tête !

Mot de l'auteur : Hey tout le monde ! Je viens publie un petit SongOS tiré de la musique My demons de Starset je ne sais vraiment pas ce que sa peut donner mais j'ai eux une grande envie d'écrire là-dessus sur le couple NarutoxSasukexNaruto (pas de dominant ni domine les deux seront Seke (polyvalent) pour ce OS comme ça pas de dispute « gngngn SN mieux que NS » Non !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

PS : en italique les paroles de la chanson en français

Bonne lecture

Mayday! Mayday!

 _Au Secours ! Au Secours !_

The ship is slowly sinking

 _Le navire sombre doucement_

They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling

 _Ils pensent que je suis fou, mais ils ne connaissent pas la sensation_

They're all around me,

 _Ils sont tous autour de moi_

Circling like vultures

 _Encerclant comme des vautours_

They wanna break me and wash away my colors

 _Ils veulent me briser et délaver mes couleurs._

Wash away my colors

 _Délaver mes couleurs_

Combien de fois, c'était-il retrouvait encerclé ? Frappe, humiliés, ils voulaient le tuer, lui faire perdre espoir, lui faire croire que personne n'allait un jour l'aime, un monstre, c'est ce que tout le monde voulait qu'il soit, mais l'était-il vraiment ? Et si ce n'étaient pas eux les monstres qui s'amusaient à le brisé chaque journée, à brisé ces maigres rêves. Brisé voilà ce qu'il était, en mille morceaux tout comme son corps qui encaissé toujours plus, chaque jour passaient plus il avait cette impression qu'il y laisserait sa vie…

Take me high and I'll sing

 _Emmène-moi haut et je chanterai_

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay

 _Oh tu fais que tout aille bien, bien, bien_

'Kay, Okay, Okay

We are one and the same

 _Nous ne faisons qu'un_

Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away

 _Oh tu emportes toute la douleur, au loin, au loin, au loin_

'Way, away, away

Save me if I become

 _Sauve-moi si je deviens_

My demons

 _Mes démons_

Malgré tout ce que les personnes lui disaient ou lui infligeait, il ne sombrerait pas, ce n'était pas encore son heure, il le savait et quand bien même, c'était le cas, il se battrait pour reste au côté de sa lumière, son issue de secours quand tout semblait se noircir sans lui laisser un seul endroit pour échapper a sa souffrance, dans ce monde qui n'était régi que par la violence, trahison et mensonge. Tout le monde avait besoin d'une issue de secours une main qui lui avait été tendu et dont il avait désespérément attrape pour vivre… Vivre et non pas survivre… Être dans un monde loin de toute cette souffrance faire disparaître la douleur pour quelques minutes. Ne plus pensés qu'il pouvait succomber à tout moment, sans avoir une issus de secourt, maintenant il avait une personne pour le sauvé, de ces démons

I cannot stop this sickness taking over

 _Je ne peux pas arrêter ce mal qui prend le dessus_

It takes control and drags me into nowhere

 _Il prend le contrôle et m'entraine dans le néant_

I need your help, I can't fight this forever

 _J'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne peux pas combattre ça éternellement_

I know you're watching,

 _Je sais que tu regardes_

I can feel you out there

 _Je peux te sentir là_

Colère, haine, rage se mélange en lui le pire des mélanges qui puisse exister, il le sentait en fond de lui, les racines du mal venir s'agripper à son esprit, lui murmuré à quel point le tué serait la meilleure des solutions, tout était de sa faute, s'il était parti, s'il avait perdu son repère, si le serpent n'avait pas détruire tout le bonheur qu'ils avaient construire ensemble, aujourd'hui tout serais différent. Les paroles du vil serpent raisonnaient encore en lui, Non Sasuke n'était pas un objet, encore moins à son service, sa colère n'avait fait qu'un tour , personne n'avait le droit de prononce de telle parole de lui ainsi en sa présence encore moins orochimaru

Ne le traite pas comme un objet répondit le blond Sas'ke ne t'appartient pas Bâtard !

Ce furent les seules paroles prononcées avant que le mal ne l'entraîne définitivement vers le fond, plus aucune raison ne semblait l'habitait juste cette envie de tue, il venait cède toute son âme pour lui… de toute façon il n'était même là pour le sauver, peut être qu'a l'époque il aurait tenté de le calme mais maintenant, personne ne pourrait jamais lui faire retrouver cette humanité qu'il avait. Pourtant, malgré tout, il le ressentait, quelque part dans cette forêt ce trouvé cette partie de sa raison, cette partie qui lui rappelait qu'une personne dans ce monde tenait à lui. Malgré tout, il savait que c'était trop tard, plus les minutes passaient, plus son corps s'enfonçaient dans la noirceur…. Pourra-t-il vraiment l'aide maintenant…

Take me over the walls below

 _Emmène-moi au-dessus des murs ci-dessous_

Fly forever

 _Voler pour toujours_

Don't let me go

 _Ne me laisse pas partir_

I need a savior to heal my pain

 _J'ai besoin d'un sauveur pour guérir ma douleur_

When I become my worst enemy

 _Quand je deviens mon pire ennemi_

The enemy

 _L'ennemi_

Froid, voilà ce qu'il ressentait, seul, son corps venait déjà d'invoquer la 4e queue, sa peau, c'était retiré, rien ne semblait l'arrête, aucune once de douleur ne semblait l'affecter tout était fini maintenant, malgré tout au fond de lui un espoir qu'il viennent l'aide subsisté, qu'il puisse le libère de ces démons, l'emmené loin de cette solitude. Il voulait encore croire qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonné, que malgré sa promesse allait être tenu… Mais peut être qu'au final, lui ne voulait pas l'aide… Après, il l'avait quitté pour devenir plus fort alors pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il d'un faible ?

Libère moi Naruto, et toute ta souffrance disparaîtra… Continua son démon un sourire mauvais aux lèvres

Sa souffrance allait disparaître si le sceau était retiré ? Enfin ce trou sera rempli et plus jamais le blond ne se sentirait seul ? Il pourrait enfin se sentir complet comme avant ? Ces pas semblaient l'emmener vers cette grande grille, l'eau manipulée par le vil renard l'avait aidé a monté vers le sceau sa main tremblait, maintenant, tout, tout devait se terminer maintenant. Cette souffrance, cette solitude, tout allait s'arrêter

Quelques centimètres le séparé, ces doigts avaient à peine touchés le papier qu'il avait senti une pression sur son épaule une douce chaleur qui le sortit de sa torpeur avant de sentir des bras se nouait autour de sa taille et le tiré vers un corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien même après autant d'année…

Ne fais pas sa Naruto… Souffla doucement une voix suppliante… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Pas maintenant…

Cette voix, cette douce voix qui raisonnait dans tout son être, il était finalement venu le sauver… Lui seule avait cette capacité de lui faire reprendre les esprits seulement avec cette voix… Lui seule compté le monde sa vie sera donné pour la sienne… Ces souffrances l'envolé rien qu'a sa présence, un tendre sourire fleurit sur ces lèvres avant qu'il ne se retourne pour le prendre dans ces bras et le serré contre lui enfouissant son visage contre son cou pâle, c'était bien lui… Pas de doute…

La colère du blond semblait se calme maintenant, et comme à chaque fois que celui-ci n'arrive pas à contenir ce démon, Sasuke était la comme un ange gardien pour le faire revenir sur le droit chemin, quand le blond semblait perdre pied il était sa boue qui l'aide a ne pas se noyer cette seule personne qui n'avait pas peur d'affronter un jinchuriki, ni même un dieu pour l'aide… Cette seule personne qui l'affronté son pire ennemi pour venir le chercher même en enfer…

C'est ainsi qu'il pouvait le sauver de ces démons


End file.
